The present disclosure herein relates to a display device and a driving method to enhance display characteristics.
An organic light emitting display device includes a light emitting element that may generate light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has a rapid response speed and is driven with low power consumption. However, when a moving picture is displayed on the organic light emitting display device, an afterimage may remain and cause a contour of an object to become blurred and unclear.